Make Believe
by headphone frenzy
Summary: Obviously he had been taken by insanity years ago, but why was this happening now? It made no sense, yet he couldn't stop the temptation. Riley x Sir Aaron. Fedorashipping. AU. Lemon!


Make Believe.

Headphone does not own!

WARNING: LEMON. (Meaning, _mature_ content.)

(x)

Riley was sure he had been claimed by insanity at this point.

"Go away." He spoke, firmly but with a hint of reassurance, like he hadn't even believed himself.

But to no avail.

His eyes were obviously deceiving him, he knew it. It was about time, too, considering how long he's been off of his medicine. The room seemed thirty two degrees too cold, and he couldn't even shake his body out of the shock it was in long enough to rub his arms together for a temporary heat fix. He was in a knot, and he felt there was nothing around him aside from himself and his vision, an obvious fake.

"I'm not an illusion."

Bull. _Shit_.

There was an awkward air of misconception in the whole ordeal, but the navy-blue haired male couldn't find it within himself to figure out if he was truly insane, or just far too vain to be possible. Surely, this was all just a dream, a nightmare, cruel and humiliating. It was far too phony to be real, considering the knight-like outfit this doppelganger, this double of himself, had on. It was ridiculous, he told himself, over and over. Yet the person in front of him would not leave.

'You're not real' Riley repeated within his skull, over and over, like a broken record that was stuck to one tune. His feet tapped impatiently on the hard linoleum of his hospital-room, and he felt anxious, surprisingly. 'Odd, I haven't felt this way since… well, in a long time.'

He refused to think of why he didn't feel anxious or depressed or nervous anymore. Knowing it all was an excuse was one thing, but he would never admit it. Because, as his doctor said, admitting you have a problem is the first step to changing it.

'Bull shit.' He thought again, this time with a bit more venom in his own words. The words that danced in his head tasted like bile, disgusting and pungent but with an air of truth.

Though, sadly enough, denial was Riley's favorite game as of late, and it never got boring. But, then again, that small segment was a fraction of denial as well, but he hid it all so well.

"You're not real."

"Lies." The way his double's eyes glowed, it was like a piercing ice stabbing straight for his heart and logical thoughts.

"You're not—"

This time that Riley got cut off it was not just by words, but a powerful gust of wind that held a sense of psychokinetic energy in it.

"Stop denying yourself!" This double, this copy of Riley, simply glowered, his fists clenched tightly in a pair of renaissance gloves, dark blue with light circles. His face sported a displeased smirk, but it held so many different meanings that the intimidated male couldn't tell which one was what. Though, after seeing this, Riley gulped, noticing as well the clenching of his Gemini's pale throat, and how it exaggerated the words and phrases.

The navy-blue haired male felt he was being spoon-feed truth, and he realized it tasted like a bitter IV in the nape of his jugular, piercing and uncomfortably soothing.

Though, after sheer moments of thorough thinking, Riley had realized that this feeling of being anxious, being persecuted by reality itself, was an every day occurrence. The doctors, the psychiatrics, the physicians asking him 'how do you feel about' with every single scenario they can come up with. It was exactly what this all came up to. Yet, somehow, having it come from his double was like some sort of irony in the form of denial, and he didn't want to hear it.

Running from himself, how pathetic.

Even a doppelganger could figure out how far he had fallen into the deep river of denial, and, being the knight he was, had come at the last minute to save him. But, like Stockholm, he refused to be rescued; he wanted to stay under danger's wing until the day he was completely claimed by an absurd insanity.

'It was all the medicine's fault', Riley thought, if only for a brief second. 'If I still had the medicine, then maybe this would all go away.'

Though, he knew it wasn't going anywhere. If anything, it was coming nearer, closer, and with every second, the nightmare approached. The clone advanced towards him, slowly, and with a sense of abandonment and discomfort.

'Funny, I'm even scared of myself.' He remarked within his skull sarcastically, and didn't even notice when he was being stared down by icy eyes. Sure, Riley knew that as of late he had become such an antisocial, but to the extent that even an awkwardly dressed, un-denying, form of him was scared of himself? Now that just seemed a bit ridiculous.

"You're scared."

"Says you." The double's voice caught Riley off guard. Sure, they had similar voices and all that, but to the extent that he could feel his throat tremble as though he were speaking? It seemed too ridiculous to even bring up. Surely, this was all a bad dream, and the blue-haired male was to be waking up any time soon, right?

Wrong.

There was no wake-up call.

There was only Riley, his double, and the cold linoleum and air that separated them. Time, civilians, war, and hospitals did not exist, only them and the space around them. Though, with a swift move, the doppelganger had moved up to be right next to Riley, and he could feel his doubles breath firmly on the nape of his neck. It all seemed too real to actually exist.

He could feel his heart beating with a quickened pace, and his mind, throbbing with thoughts and feelings he tried day after day after week after year to suppress and hide. This however, was also to no avail. Anxiety hit him like a punch to the face, and curiosity tipped to very peak of his thought process.

Was this what it felt like to live without denial? Was this what it felt like to lack the doubts and worries pushed aside with façade that 'everything was okay'?

Apparently it was.

And apparently it was an adrenaline rush that the navy-blue haired male could never even fathom was possible.

"Who are you?" Riley asked, with a bit of unease in his voice as his double stood not even half of a foot in front of him. Such a silly question it was, yet the blue-haired male felt it was entirely appropriate, considering he had never lived a day in his live with such a lack of denial that the doppelganger proudly radiated. He was jealous, that he couldn't have the comfort that everything he did was real. It just wasn't in his capacity to live in a world of 'actuality' and 'reality'.

"Sir Aaron." The clicking of his tongue was audible in Riley's ears, and he could hear the muscle shifting stiffly in the double's mouth.

The silence in the room was so painstakingly loud that it seemed to rip holes into Riley's sensitive eardrums, and he could do nothing but stand, dumbstruck. Stupefied would be another way to describe him, had he somehow seen the name difference coming.

But with that, there was no more real conversation.

Pale lips connected sloppily, and Riley felt his levels of vanity rising, and despite how much he protested on the inside, his mouth never once spoke or refused. He could feel his heart racing, faster and faster, as the chapped and bitten lips of his other smashed up against his own. It wasn't like any of those typical 'magical' kisses with soft, fleshy lips, tasting like strawberries and love. No, this whole thing tasted like the acceptance of ignorance mixed with a hint of pungent sweat and fervor. Though some small, oddly placed, part of him felt as though this was the only time he would ever be able to live without the fear of doubt, betrayal, and misconception.

For the first time, in a long time, Riley felt safe, in the hands of himself in different skin.

The room suddenly didn't matter anymore, nor did anything aside from the friction, heat, and wonder between the two bodies. The crashing of lips, teeth, and skin, was all that honestly mattered anymore, not the lack of medication Riley suffered from, or the denial he drank so easily in.

'This is so awkward' Riley thought, if only for the briefest of moments, before his double decided to jam his slick tongue into his mouth, with or without being allowed. It was like this odd battle, for not only dominance, but for sanity. Like, whoever wasn't winning would be condemned to the other's will, and Riley would not have that, no siree.

With a single swift movement, he had pinned his double to the stark white hospital bed, creaky and uncomfortable. Aaron had been below his denying Gemini, laying half on the mattress with his arms propping up his body all so 'matter-of fact'ly. The ivory-shaded mattress seemed to have been made of a thick, un-malleable rubber, and refused to curve very much at all with their bodies. Though, neither really gave much attention to this factor. Both of them were busy with each other, dancing tongues coated with saliva and hands wandering to different regions of each other's bodies.

Though, by the time the topping Gemini had realized what was going on, Aaron had decided it upon himself to undress the mentally unstable Riley, and the aforementioned male had taken the job of foreplay, lapping up the side of his double's neck.

"Ngh!" Was the first small noise heard, and it sent a small shiver down Riley's spine, arousing him awkwardly with a sense of embarrassment. There was a small spot, just above the clavicle and just below Aaron's Adam's apple, that made the double's body twist and twitch in pleasure. So, without much question, the unstable male suckled light and hard on that one spot, attempting to get any and every noise out of his doppelganger before the main dish was even served.

Riley was almost completely undressed by the time he even started to work on his spur-of-the-moment lover's clothing. While this did bother him a bit, he almost completely ignored it until he felt an ungloved hand tease lightly at a pink nipple on his completely bare chest. There was a small gasp, and with a small twist, he found himself mewling like a kitten and begging for more.

There was something about this entire situation Riley found to be ironic, but he couldn't quiet put it into a phrase, and in all honesty he didn't care to. Since now, an almost undressed Aaron was sitting up and turning his unstable Gemini to rest his barren back on his shirtless chest, taking his hands to cup his erect nipples playfully, teasing them.

"N-Ngyah!" There wasn't a single sentence that made sense, and most of what was said was just a bunch of incomprehensible nonsense that just added up to wanting more.

Riley felt needy, he felt the need, the want, the desire of his libido rising, and he had no control. Whispering softly 'more', he felt the ghost hands that sir Aaron possessed snake down to his waist band, stopping for a moment, as if thinking, pondering.

"Are you sure?" His voice was shaking, almost with a sense of comfort, but the navy-blue haired male just chalked it up to sensitivity.

A sense of irritation grew in the pit of Riley's stomach, and he felt it to be very unlike him, but ignored it to the want of release. Small growls grew in his throat, and Aaron only peeked down slightly to see a small bulge forming in the connecting spot of the inane male's legs.

"If I didn't want it, would I still be here?" The come-back was sharp, and Riley felt terrible for his snappy tone, excusing it simply as his sexual frustration and the fact that he hasn't had a good screw-in in months. Moments after saying his response, Aaron's elongated fingers quickly lifted the elastic band, and found their ways through the pants and boxers to the thickening shaft.

With one sharp tug on his double's part, Riley nearly collapsed forward in sheer pleasure and satisfaction, finding just that one simple touch to completely overload his system. A quick noise escaped his throat, sounding like a mewl at first, but becoming hitched. Aaron took that as his time to strike, and produced another tug, and then another, receiving a squirming partner in the process, yelling and yipping all the same.

After what seemed like forever of his lower regions being massaged, Riley felt his partner's second hand ghost up his chest, tantalizingly slow, taking one last stop before pinching an erect nipple hard enough to make him squeak in an awkward mix of utter discomfort yet pure bliss.

Ashamed at how much noise he was making, Riley brought he hands up to his mouth, finding it hard to do anything but squirm and feel his most sensitive areas being massaged.

Aaron's skilled hand shifted around his shaft, pressing soft, and rubbing up and down, stopping every once and a while to touch the stiff head, finding pre-cum and using it as a thin lubricant to go faster, harder, and swifter. Though, with one particular jerk, where his elongated fingers went a bit closer to the base then before, a long moan escaped Riley's lips, followed by a small spasming. That small area became the goal, sending him into shock every time it was rubbed against, pushed against.

He could feel his climax coming, and he could feel his back trying to push itself farther into sir Aaron's hands at every tug and pull. The fingers that worked around his higher region twisted oddly with each spasm, adding to the effect and making him squirm and yell more, despite the hands he used to cover his mouth.

"Oh god, I, I'm gonna—" Though, with a sharp grip, almost painful, his double stopped him from the release he so rightly deserved, and he could feel his gut going into shock from all the pressure he was holding in. His legs were stiff, and his spine felt like it would snap if he tried to bend it out any further.

"Not yet."

With that, Riley was pushed none-too-gently onto all fours, and his restricting pants and boxers were pushed down from mid-thigh to his knees. Pressure built up in his gut as his climax furthered from him, and what he knew was coming.

And just on cue, he could hear a bottle opening, no doubt some sort of Vaseline or other naughty-time lubricant. The sound of it spurting out, slow and quiet at first but with a resounding splatter, it seemed all too cliché to be real. Though, despite Riley's disbelief of it all, moments later he could feel one of the elongated fingers that tormented him with such mischief at the rim of his lower entrance. Without it even entering he could feel the slathered jelly, and it made him feel a bit reassured, despite how tight he knew his hole was after however long he had gone without sexual contact.

"This is going to hurt a bit, so bear with me."

Surprisingly enough, the simple thought that he was being cared about, and that his well-being was an important factor to someone, was reassuring. It calmed him down if only a little bit, only to be hyped back up on a high-speed elevator as the slick finger entered his hole, taking no time to let him adjust to that alone. The feeling wasn't as foreign as it had been the first time he had ever done that, but it still felt odd. But, the thought of his own doppelganger doing this, with a sunny disposition of denying denial itself was a bit alarming, if only that.

The elongated finger moved within his entrance, and he could feel it pushing against the muscles of his entrance, almost in an attempt to look for something. Though, he discarded that fact as the finger was soon thrusting in an out of his hole, but never completely exiting, just slightly withdrawn. In simple terms, it felt amazing, like all of the doubt and conspiracy the unstable, blue haired male had felt before was completely gone from his system, and now all that was left was a needy whore being screwed by a single digit.

Scratch that process of thought, a second one was added.

Pain was Riley's first response to the second finger being added, but it was this mixed emotion between complete and utter discomfort with a dash of ache and this form of pleasure that he couldn't ever remember feeling in his short lifetime of twenty-some years.

The two digits soon started to pick up pace, and he quickly adjusted himself around the elongated, boney, fingers. He could feel the two appendages curl slightly, trying to pry open his tight muscles, and it felt so incredibly odd, soothing, yet painful all at the same time that he let out a yelp that he couldn't distinguish if it was out of pain or pleasure. Maybe just a mixture of the two, but he still felt so incredibly close to the edge of his climax.

The fingers, long and smooth, curled once more, finding a spot that made his body jerk backwards, trying to touch it deeper, and harder. He could _feel_ the smirk on Aaron's face, but ignored it as his eyes saw a momentary blackness and his body clenched.

"Just stick the fucking thing _in_ already." Riley spoke roughly, through gritted teeth, and he even surprised himself at the use of a profanity, despite the fact that what they were doing could hardly be described as 'innocent'. After a moment of silence, the awkwardly positioned male felt the two fingers being slid out of his opening, making his entrance feel cold and empty. Moments later, however, he could hear the familiar pop and the sound of the lubrication slathering.

Riley prepared himself for the worst.

Just as he felt he had almost gone over the edge, he felt the tip of Aaron's head, and realized all-too-well that it was in an entirely different ball-park from the dainty little fingers. Feeling dirty was one way to describe the lump that dropped into Riley's gut, and another way was the act of being pushed upon by something that he knew wouldn't fit easily.

Slowly, easing it all in, the tip and then the beginning of the shaft, the entire thing came in, almost painstakingly slow. The blue-haired male felt himself maddening at the slow pace that Aaron entered him, but decided it'd be better then if he'd forced it all in and made his ass bleed.

After the full thing was in his entrance, all the way up to his smooth pelvis, Riley felt so entirely full that it seemed to choke up his throat, not to mention the fact that the head of Aaron's dick was poking his prostate lightly, grazing it ever so lightly, and it was driving him crazy. Feeling the light tickling of the sensitive hot-spot was some odd form of torture that he couldn't even put into words, and it was making him heavily pant at the pure thought of it slammed against. Though, despite how much he wanted to just be thrusted into, and see stars and feel the ecstasy he so rightly deserved, the pained part of him told him to take it slow, that he would otherwise regret it later.

He went with the wiser half of his body, and let himself get adjusted to the largeness. This went on for what could have been three ice ages over, but when he was finally acquainted with having something so thick and so entirely _full_ within him, he issued the order to continue.

The order itself, however, was nothing more then a strangled gasp and nod. Though, Aaron was wise enough to know the command when he saw it.

Slow at first, but gradually faster, the thrusting was just like with the fingers, almost out entirely, but not with the resounding emptiness. Though, with one certain thrust, Riley could feel his tortured prostate being thrust against, and moaned for his partner, his double, to hit that same spot again. His double obliged wordlessly, and Riley could never have been for thankful for the silence. He saw stars, feeling his body almost collapsing by the sheer force of it. His dick felt like it was about to explode from all the stimuli that were being forced upon it, and Riley couldn't help but feel that the poor thing was being neglected. Though, the thought of the poor muscle being neglected was quickly shot down, as he felt smooth, long, fingers incase it, jerking it in rhythm with the thrusts.

"Angh!" He moaned again and again, not caring that he was being redundant and repetitive. With a few more strokes against his inner –and outer- muscles, he felt pressure growing deep within his pelvis, burning hotter and hotter with each thrust.

"So deep! Feels – so g-good!" Riley shouted through load moans for more, feeling the tip of his double's dick going so far into his insides, feeling more and more of it the inner walls with each strike. The unstable male was being fucked straight to his core, and he couldn't do anything but try to stay upright and take it all in with a smirk and moan.

"More! M-More!" The shouts themselves were incoherent, and actually sounded like some sort of drunken slur, but his doppelganger got the just of it and sped up his thrusting, if that was even possible, hitting his muscles hard with each one and sending stars into both of their eyes. Aaron hit Riley's prostate again and again, sending the unstable male over the edge at each and every thrust, and felt the thrusts getting more and more desperate at each shove. They were both so close to climaxing, and they both had so much internal pressure that everything they did was a complete blur.

Though, with one certain thrust, they were both sent right over that edge of pressure, finding relief in release.

"A-Aaron! I-I'm coming!" Riley cried, finding his entire body to lock up as his massaged, overloaded, dick spat out a rush of sperm, all of it falling half-harmlessly into his partner's palm. A rush of adrenaline ran through his blood, locking up his systems and making him see stars, followed by a tensed blackness in his eyes.

Along with the cry from his stomach, he felt his legs and ass tense up. With the tightening of his warm, velvety muscles, he could feel his double's cock thrust itself in as far as it could go, all the way up to his pelvis before releasing in one waterfall all of the seed it had built up, filling Riley up with the salty, white, sticky fluid. The unstable male felt the thick liquid filling him up entirely, and shooting itself through his insides into his belly, resting awkwardly.

A few moments passed like this, both spent in and on each other, finding nothing to do but gasp for air. Though, with one last resounding pop, Aaron pulled his dick out of the other male's entrance, allowing the aforementioned to collapse onto the rubber-made bed. He could feel the milky white fluid slosh around on his insides, but made no attempt to empty it out, finding the feeling to be oddly reassuring. Like, without it he wouldn't know what exactly to do.

His cheeks felt flushed, his breath felt heavy and damp, and every inch of his body felt like a relaxed puddle of goo in the hands of his double, heavily panting and hot.

The aforementioned doppelganger took that opportunity to curl up next to his spent partner, cooing soft nothings to only the air in-between them, never once allowing the soothing words to reach the other's ears. A smooth hand reached up, Riley's, to caress the girl-like jaw like that his all-too-impressive Gemini had possessed. The double only chuckled at it for a brief moment before deciding it to be among his duties to break the comfortable silence between them.

"Do you still believe I'm just an illusion?"

An odd sigh escaped Riley's pale lips, slightly calm compared to a few minutes prior, and he closed his eyes for only a second before gazing up into his Aaron's icy blue eyes.

"I will if you're not here in the morning."

There was a small chuckle, slightly coarse and with a hint of mischief, before Riley could feel his exhausted, full, body fall into a state of slumber.

The next day, Riley woke up in full attire, with almost every inch of him covered, contrary to what he remembered falling asleep in, not to mention that he didn't feel like his belly were filled up with the seed of a different him. Though, the only thing that truly caught him off-guard, though, were the gloves on his bedside that he knew weren't his, along with a small note-card attached to the duo.

'You're still in denial.'

No sender, receiver, or date, but Riley knew exactly who it was from.

(x)

OH.

MY.

LORD.

I don't know if I hate this or hate this. The just of it is that Riley is insane/in a mental hospital, and he can't tell his visions from reality. I don't know if I'm ever going to make a second chapter or not, probably not, considering my laziness. (And I still need to work on a second chapter/possibly sequel to 'should have' for my needy Preciousmetal-loving fans, and I'm also working on finishing up an Honorshipping fic, and I'm starting this odd obsession with Ruby/Brendan x Wes. Ugh. I wish there was more time in a day to do all that I needed to do.)

Yeah. Riley x Sir Aaron. It's like Self-shipping only different.

And I like how I made Sir Aaron have a raging seme bravado, despite how innocent and loving he is in the movie. (I find myself thinking of him as this sort of betraying asshole who doesn't delude himself with any emotions, and states things as they are. Which I guess he kind of is, if you squint a bit and turn your head.)


End file.
